Pulang
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Setelah seabad pergi, akhirnya Yoruichi memutuskan untuk pulang. chapter 2 :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bleach punya si tite kubo authoress bosen nih.

Sudah lebih dari satu abad dan tameng hatiku mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Dulu kupikir aku akan bertahan paling tidak selamanya. Tapi selamanya memiliki arti yang kompleks dan tak dapat diukur oleh apapun.

…………………………………………………………

Aku tertawa tanpa memperlambat shunpo-ku. Sebenarnya aku sudah mencapai batasku dan tidak dapat menambah kecepatan lagi, tapi aku tetap memasang senyum mengejek itu di wajahku. Karena bila ia tahu hanya sampai segini batasku, ia pasti akan mulai meremehkanku.

Dan mungkin saja bisa menjadi lebih cepat dariku. Aku harus menurunkan mentalnya agar dia mempertahankan suatu opini dalam benaknya, '_Yoruichi lebih cepat dariku dan aku harus terus berlatih agar dapat melampauinya',"_

Silahkan saja, Byakuya bodoh, karena opini tersebutlah yang menahanmu. Siapa juga yang peduli.

"Hei, Byakuya kecil, masih kuat nggak?"

"Tentu masih! Awas saja kalau kau sudah berhasil kutangkap, akan kuberitahu ayahku supaya aku diberi lebih banyak manju darimu saat minum teh!"

"Coba saja." Aku mengguakan sisa kekuatanku untuk melesat bersembunyi dalam sebuah gua dibalik air terjun. Byakuya takkan dapat menemukanku disini, dan besok pasti ia akan marah-marah seperti kakek-kakek tua.

Aku duduk di batu dingin berlumut. Mengatur nafas.

Besoknya kami bertemu lagi. Kutunggu sampai ia akan mulai meledak-ledak marah berkata aku curang dan meminta tanding ulang. Wajahnya menunduk. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena rambutnya. Lain kali aku harus memotong rambut itu.

Sebentar lagi… tiga, dua, satu.

Tapi ia diam saja.

"Byakuya? Marah ya kemarin kutinggal? Makanya latihan agar paling tidak bisa sedikit menyamaiku. Eh, tidak mungkin sih ya." Aku memasang senyum yang biasanya seperti korek api penyulut kembang api.

"Yoruichi bodoh. Kemarin kemana sih?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kemarahan disana.

"Ada deh, tempat persembunyianku."

"Kucari-cari sampai malam, kukira kau hilang atau terjatuh atau kenapa-napa."

"Hei, hei, kau meremehkanku?"

"Iya. Mengapa? Tidak senang? Kucari ke rumahmu kata bibi kau belum pulang. Kucari ke kantormu dan Soi Fon malah memarahiku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Byakuya kecil. Aku cuma beristirahat sebentar di air terjun."

"Sampai larut malam?"

Err, mungkinkah aku tertidur? Aku tidak ingat.

"iya."

"Terserah kaulah. Yoruichi?"

"Apa sih?"

"Jangan menghilang lagi ya."

Apa katanya?

"Nanti aku nggak punya temen yang bisa digangguin lagi." Ia tersenyum. Aku lega. Kupikir ia berubah menjadi alien sok melankolis yang membuatku membenci laki-laki.

"Iya saja deh."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Dan itu menjadi kenangan terakhirku akan seireitei. Hari terakhirku. Karena di hari yang sama aku membuat janji penting itulah aku melanggarnya. Bukan hanya melanggarnya, tapi jauh lebih parah lagi, kalau ada kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Dan hari ini aku akan kembali. Memunguti kembali semua yang telah kutinggalkan dan menyusunnya sepotong demi sepotong. Aku hanya berharap tak ada potongan yang hilang.

Aku takut. Berhadapan kembali dengan ayah dan ibu. Entah apa reaksi mereka nanti. Menangis dan memelukku? Memarahiku seperti saat dulu aku terlambat pulang? Atau tak sudi menatapku, apalagi menganggap aku sebagai bagian dari keluarga?

Berhadapan kembali dengan Soi Fong. _Dulu _ia begitu memuja dan menyayangiku. Tapi aku sudah melukainya, dan sekuat apapun aku berusaha mengerti rasa kecewanya, aku tak akan pernah mendekati rasa itu.

Satu lagi yang paling kutakuti adalah dia. Aku tak punya bayangan akan seperti apakah reaksinya, enough said.

………………………………………………………………….

Seireitei saat malam memang indah. Selalu indah. Sudah banyak yang berubah tapi masih jelas terasa di hatiku. Rasanya seperti saat kau sudah lamaaa sekali berpergian dan menginap di berbagai hotel, lalu suatu hari mendapati mobilmu berhenti dan kau sudah berada di depan pintu rumahmu.

Aku berdiri agak jauh dari rumahku. Di dahan sebuah pohon rindang. Dulu pohon besar ini belum ada, tapi waktu seratus tahun tidaklah singkat. Yang dulu belum ada menjadi ada, dan yang dulu ada menjadi tak ada.

Rumahku malam ini ramai sekali. Aku teringat, hari ini hari dimana pesta dansa besar sedang diselenggarakan, pesta sepuluh tahun sekali.

Mungkin besok atau lusa saja aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu. Hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan pantas, bagaimanapun juga merekalah yang dulu merawatku.

"Hei." Suara itu dalam. Dingin. Mematikan. Tapi aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Mati aku.

Aku terdiam. Apalagi saat aku dicengkram dari belakang. Kuat.

"Mau lari lagi, putri?"

"Tidak, pangeran kecil."

"Kau pikir aku kecil?"

"Iya."

"Bodoh."

Kami terdiam. Apakah itu suara angin atau nafasnya? Entahlah.

"Kenapa kembali?"

"……."

"Ingin bertemu dengan paman dan bibi? Dengan Soi Fon? Kau tahu, akibat kepergianmu, seireitei tidak pernah lagi kembali menjadi normal. Ayahmu mati-matian mempertahankan harga diri keluarganya di depan publik, ibumu jatuh sakit dan hampir tidak terselamatkan, kalau saja Unohana senpai tidak mengobatinya selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa istirahat. Soi Fon, sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi jauh lebih kuat, tapi lihat, hatinya mati. Bawahanmu, hampir semuanya meninggalkan organisasi, dan kami harus setengah mati mempertahankan eksistensi militer rahasia. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Maaf."

"Hanya maaf?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" pertanyaan ini sudah gatal ingin melompat keluar dari ujung lidahku, "apa akibat kepergianku terhadapmu?"

Hanya terdengar suara desis angin.

"Sadarkah kau sudah menngingkari janji kita?" akhirnya ia memilih melontarkan pertanyaan, alih ali menjawab.

"Ya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Kisuke butuh pertolonganku saat itu."

"Oh."

Cengkraman di tubuhku melonggar dan terlepas. Ia sudah pergi.

………………………………………………………………………………

R&R yaaa kalo dapet banyak review ntar authoress lanjutin deh abis bingung mau gimana endingnya.

Mendingan jadi cerita pendek atau sekalian panjang?

Authoress pribadi sih pengennya pendek haha.

Saya sangat suka oneshot.

Tapi pengen juga sih sekalisekal bikin yang rada panjangan.


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf semaaf-maafnya dari saya untuk kalian semua karena sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama hampir setahun.

semoga para pembaca masih sudi membaca kelanjutan fic ini, walau gaya penulisan saya sudah sedikit berubah.

chapter ini memang pendek dan sedikit berbau suspense. itu karena saya stuck dan belom punya ide yang cukup cemerlang (padahal udah hampir setaon)

enjoy the story :)

...

Kami mengenakan haori hitam, kami mempunyai pedang besar, kami tidak terikat mortalitas, juga tidak terikat dimensi ruang. Namun waktu masih menjadi misteri tak berkepala dan berekor bagi kami. Demikian pula halnya istana kecil di tiap-tiap relung ia yang eksis, dengan lorong, kelok, pintu, dan sudut terpencil masing-masing yang tidak terduga.

Kimono ini dulu milikku, selalu menjadi milikku bahkan setelah melewati tahun-tahun di antara aku sebagai Shihouin Yorucihi. Lapisan terluarnya terbuat dari sutra ungu gelap. Sulur kembang sakura baru menjalar naik dari mata kakiku sampai ke pinggang, dipeluk oleh obi hitam dengan buah ceri ranum di sana sini seperti minta dipetik. Kain yang terjulur dari tanganku adalah langit senja tempat matahari dan bulan melepas rindu sekilas.

Kamar tidurku. Desahan lembayung dari keempat tonggak tempat tidurku. Meja itu, bangku beludru itu. Karpet gaya Arab milikku yang kudapatkan setelah memohon pada ayah. Vas bunga dengan ukiran Cina pemberian kakek. Sisir bergagang perak milik ibu Soi Fon yang ia berikan padaku. Lemariku dengan tiga rak berukuran berbeda. Oh, aku bahkan dapat melihat choker hitam itu di atas sebuah nampan teh bekas.

Semuanya sama. Aku hampir bisa merasakan sepuluh menit lagi Soi Fon akan menjemputku dan mempersiapkanku untuk menghadiri jamuan minum the di kediaman Kuchiki. Seperti biasa. Lalu aku akan meminta tambahan kue manju hanya untuk melihat cemberut di wajah lelaki itu.

Kumasukkan angin segar banyak-banyak ke dalam tubuhku sebelum merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku, yang tentu saja merupakan sebuah kelegaan karena jauh lebih ramah terhadap punggungku dibandingkan dengan futon Kisuke. Mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah si brengsek itu menghilang setelah 'oh'-nya yang menjengkelkan.

Aku bermalam jauh dari keramaian kota untuk mengurangi resiko tertangkap. Aku tidak kembali untuk menjadi penghuni sel tahanan dengan predikat mata-mata. Menjadi pengkhianat saja sudah cukup. Pagi harinya, aku makan beberapa buah apel yang tumbuh di hutan karena takut tidak dijamu dengan ramah di rumah sendiri. Lalu aku _pulang_.

Setelah melewati pintu gerbang kediaman Shihouin yang megah, agung, dan biasa saja, sang waktu berdetak lebih cepat bagiku. Air mata ibu, teguran panjang dan tajam dari ayah di ruang duduknya, tatapan memuja para pelayan, disisipi satu porsi besar gossip yang sudah diminimkan sedemikian rupa oleh ahlinya sehingga muat dijejalkan ke dalam telinga para pendengarnya tanpa harus melalui telinga si subjek utama gossip tersebut.

Dengan tatapan jijik untuk jaket oranyeku, beberapa pelayan paling cekatan membuangnya dan menggantikan posisinya dengan kimono yang tentu saja sangat berlapis-lapis dan sangat menyebalkan. Proses itu bukannya tanpa protes dariku dan permintaan para pelayan agar aku berdiri tenang, seperti biasanya, benar-benar seperti biasanya.

Ayah dan ibu mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil untuk tiga orang. Dengan semua makanan yang sangat, sangat kurindukan karena walaupun kemampuan Kisuke dalam tata boga bisa dibilang menakjubkan bagi seorang bujang, ia membeli bahan bakunya dari pasar murahan. Untuk menghemat pengeluaran, kata si pelit.

Ada sesuatu sedingin bongkahan es dan selembut sayap kupu-kupu di mata ayah saat ia menatapku.

"Yoruichi. Kau tahu, Seireitei menolak keberadaanmu. Kau adalah pengkhianat yang kepalanya dihargai satu istana kecil. Semua ini tidak semudah 'pulang ke rumah dari pengembaraan panjang'."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya datang untuk makan, istirahat, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ayah dan ibu tahu sekarang aku seaman dan senyaman kucing di sebuah keranjang dari kotak sepatu bekas. Kisuke memastikan aku makan tiga kali sehari dan tidur di tempat yang hangat kalau ia tidak ingin dibunuh."

"Sayang, kuharap kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu itu," ini ibuku yang berbicara. Ayah anti dengan _public display of affection._

Ayahku berdeham sekali, "Butuh proses panjang. Tapi kami bisa memastikan kau kembali diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Lalu kau bisa tetap tinggal di rumah. Pergi dari semua _privilege_ berarti kau adalah makhluk yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Jangan egois, Yoruichi. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melakukan kehendakmu dengan bebas lagi."

Aku memandang ayahku sama seperti ia memandangku.

"Ayah, aku mau bertanya satu hal. _Bolehkah_?" aku menekankan kata terakhir itu sebagai wujud sindiran yang nampaknya dimengerti oleh ayahku karena aku melihat kemarahan yang hampir memuncak.

"Silahkan, nona muda."

"Apa yang membuat ayah tidak menutup gerbang rapat-rapat saat melihat ujung hidungku?" sebuah peluru kulepaskan dari pelatuknya.

"Yoruichi! Tentu saja itu karena ia ayahmu!" seruan ibu menggantung di udara yang pekat akan perselisihan, terabaikan.

"Terima kasih pertanyaannya, nona. Aku tidak langsung mencampakanmu keluar Seireitei karena adanya campur tangan dari keluarga bangsawan lainnya." Jawaban ayah terdengar sangat formal dan _marah_. Baguslah, itu pertanda ia takkan mencampakanku keluar Seireitei. Tapi jawabannya bukannya tidak mengejutkanku.

"Keluarga bangsawan? Maksud ayah Kuchiki?"

"Hanya sebatas tadi jawaban yang dapat kuberikan. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sudah selesai menyantap makanan. Permisi, nona." Dengan itu ayah meninggalkan meja makan. Satu jam lagi aku akan menemuinya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya dan keingintahuan besar akan petualanganku.

"Kau sudah membuat ayahmu marah."

"Ya. Untunglah dia marah." Ibu tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, mengerti.

"Ibu, maksud ayah tadi Byakuya memohon pada ayah agar menerima dan memaafkanku?"

"Ia datang untuk minum teh bersama. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahmu dan tidak keluar selama beberapa jam. Sepeninggal Byakuya, ayahmu terus menerus gelisah tapi tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum."

Bocah bodoh itu cukup membantu juga.

"Dimana dia?"

"Di kediamannya seorang diri, seperti biasa. Ia berubah banyak, Yoruichi, semenjak kau pergi."

"Tentu saja. Ia semakin bodoh dan melankolis. Ia sudah menikah kan?"

"Hisana, istrinya meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku kasihan pada anak itu. Padahal dulu ia begitu penuh kehidupan."

"Ibu, dia sudah mati. Bahkan sebagai orang mati, ia terlalu keras kepala dan sentimental."

"Memang." Ibu nyengir, seperti cengiranku kata ayah.

Haruskah aku menemuinya? Mungkin harus, untuk berterima kasih. Dan tentu saja untuk menanyakan mengapa ide bodoh yang membantu itu sempat melintasi otaknya setelah kemarin ia pergi dengan 'oh' yang sangat, sangat kubenci.

...

gimana gimana? cukup baguskah? yang pasti terlalu pendek iya kan?

review ya, para pembaca yang setia :)

oh ya, chapter ketiga mungkin akan agak lama tapi saya janji pasti kelar sebelom bulan april, oke? life's been oh so hectic lately :(


End file.
